


Drabbles

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Harry Potter Drabbles I wrote from 2006-2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Spinner's End to Draco's End

Title: From Spinner's End To Draco's End

Author: Sev1970  
House: Gryffindor  
Challenge: Weakness

Date Written: 8-17-06  
Word Count: 100

Rating – PG-13  
Characters/Pairings: Draco Malfoy and Voldemort  
Author's Notes: character death; written for hp100 lj community

 

Draco stood before Voldemort, legs shaking underneath his robes, and eyes wide beneath his mask. It was fortunate his Death Eater attire hid the fear emanating from him. One slip up and Draco knew he was dead.

“Draco, I am disappointed in you. Why, pray tell, were you unable to carry out my orders?”

Draco gulped. “Master, I tried. I wanted to kill him, really I did. Dumbledore...he must have done something to me that prevented my killing him.”

“You lie, Mr Malfoy. You are weak. You promised me you could do this; you lied to me. “Avada Kedavra.”

 

~*~


	2. Happy Birthday, Eey!

Title: Happy Birthday, Eey!  
Author: Sev1970  
Date Written: 8-14-06  
Characters/Pairing: Harry/Severus  
Rating: G  
A/N: Written for Eeyore’s BD

Severus cleared his throat as he sent a glare Harry’s way. "Come on, Harry. We are going to be late."

"No we aren't, Severus,” Harry said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "Why must you always be so bloody dramatic? It's not my fault you buggered me in the shower. Anyway, we're only going up to the Great Hall!"

"If you hadn't massaged my shoulders--"

"You didn't push me away, did you?"

"Potter, enough. If you make Eye upset, mark my words, you won't be happy later tonight."

"Then I guess you won't either," Harry smirked.

~*~

"Sorry we're late, Eey, Happy Birthday!"


	3. Happy Birthday, Harry

Title: Happy Birthday, Harry  
Author: Sev1970  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Harry, Hermione  
Rating(s): PG  
Challenge: #16, conversations with a third party  
Date Written: 7-31-2006  
A/N: Written for snarry100 lj community

"Harry, I can't believe it's been nine years since you killed Voldemort."

Severus's smile faltered and he nodded curtly towards Hermione. "As much as I love Harry, this day is one I'd rather skip."

Harry frowned at Hermione, and then walked over to the desk where Severus was sitting, and began massaging his shoulders. "So would I, Severus. If you hadn't been so hard on me the month before, and if you hadn't given me that advice about closing my mind and shutting my mouth, I wouldn't be here now. Let's go back to bed and forget about today, okay?"


	4. A Very Happy Birthday From Harry and Ron

Title: A Very Happy Birthday From Harry and Ron  
Author: Sev1970  
Pairing/Character: Harry/Ron, and Littleroo  
Summary:ï¿½ It's Littleroo's birthday, and Harry and Ron want to make sure it is a good one.ï¿½  
Date: 03-27-07  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Littleroo can have them for a while, but then she'll have to give them back to Jo. Sorry!  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Littleroo!

~*~

Harry and Ron grinned at each other conspiratorially as they crept into the room. She was asleep, and if Harry's run-in with the television stand hadn't woken her, nothing would.

"How can she sleep like that? You wake up when I shift in the bed." Ron rolled his eyes as he wiggled his hands over the sleeping person's face. "Yeah, she's out, alright."

Harry sat on the bed and grinned as he looked around the room. "She must really like us; she has pictures of us up everywhere. Makes a bloke feel loved! Oh, we only have fifteen seconds to go."

Ron winked at Harry. "She better wake up -- we came a long way to wish her a happy birthday!"

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Littleroo!"


	5. Lamentation for the Dead

Title: Lamentation for the Dead  
Author: Sev1970  
Date written: 9-23-06  
Word Count: 100 words  
Rating: PG-13  
Challenge 24: Images  
Warnings: angst, character death  
A/N: Inspired by Song for the Dead: http://snarry-games.livejournal.com/59408.html - an entry in the Snarry Olympics by _Odella_ (I now own one of the early drafts of this lovely piece of art!) - heed my warnings above!  
A/N: Written for the Snarry100 LJ community

 

"Why couldn't you have healed him? I thought Phoenixes healed. You just sat there while he killed Harry. Why couldn't you have stopped him? Why were you even here? Go away…just go away. I don't want to hear your sad song."

Severus looked down at Harry and wiped a smudge of dirt from the pale face, then carded his fingers through the messy hair. How could he live without Harry? He lifted the limp body and gazed into the sightless eyes. Reverently, he closed them, and then brought the lifeless body to his chest, rocking the two of them.


	6. Neither Can Live…

Title: "Neither Can Live…"  
Author: Sev1970  
House: Gryffindor  
Rating: PG -13  
Characters: Voldemort, Harry Potter  
Challenge: Forbidden  
Date Written: 7-31-06  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: Written for hp100 lj community; character death

 

Voldemort stood as Potter entered. This was what he had waited for. Killing Harry Potter would be the final obstacle for Voldemort. There would be nothing to stop him from obtaining what he wanted. Only a curse remained between damnation and domination. Lifting his wand, he aimed it and shouted two curses consecutively. Harry Potter fell to the ground. Seconds later, Voldemort fell as well, and he couldn't understand what was happening. He was supposed to be free to rule the wizarding world; he had killed his only obstacle. Why was he dying? He had come too far to fail.


	7. Nightmare

Title: Nightmare  
Author: Sev1970  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Gen - Harry  
Prompt: #1 Rebirth  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Written for the phoenix_flies drabble-a-thon  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine – it is all JK Rowlings…etc.

Harry awoke, his shirt soaked with perspiration. It was the third night he had dreamed about Voldemort’s rebirth. Yes, he was dead, but If anyone could return from the dead, Voldemort could. Harry knew he was being completely unreasonable, but couldn’t help it.

Hearing a cough, Harry looked in the direction of Ron’s bed, and felt foolish. He was safe at the Burrow with the people he loved the most. Voldemort was dead and was never going to return, and even if he did, he would never hurt Harry. Love had saved him before, and it would save him again.


	8. Norbert

Title: Norbert  
Author: Sev1970  
House: Gryffindor  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Dragons  
Date Written: 7-29-06  
Character(s): Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Written for hp100 lj community. Ron sees Norbert and it brings back a not so nice memory.

 

Caressing his hand, Ron backed away from the door. Norbert, the dragon Hagrid had won over ten years ago, was lying on the ground looking straight at him.

“Bloody hell, Harry, what is he doing here?”

“Charlie and Katie went on holiday so I told them we’d watch Norbert.”

“You mean, you’ll watch him. I’m not getting near that thing. He nearly cost me my hand.”

“I’ll look after him, Ron. I was nearly killed by one of his relatives, but what are a few bruises? I got a trophy for my trouble,” said Harry as he rolled his eyes.


	9. Seasons of Life

Title: Seasons of Life  
Author: Sev1970  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Gen - Snape  
Prompt: #3 Pictures of Autumn, Winter, Spring and Summer  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Written for the phoenix_flies drabble-a-thon  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP but I wish I did!

 

Summer: Scorching sun showered down upon the ancient castle, and Snape slept.

Autumn: Antarctic air above, leaves falling, and still, Snape slept.

Winter: Wisps of white wallowed through the grounds as if chasing after their owners, and still, Snape slept.

Spring: Sweet savory smells swept across the moors; flowers, plants and new life appeared, but still Snape slept.

Summer: Silence slithered serenely as Snape slowly sat and stared out the window. He had come full circle -- he had taken a fall, gone through a dark spell, had been given a second chance, and now he had a real chance to live.


	10. Snarry_holidays Are Here

Title: Snarry_holidays Are Here  
Author: Sev1970  
Characters: Harry and Severus  
Date written: September 15, 2007  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
A/N: Written as a reply to a comment Faynia posted on IJ about sending out all of the assignments.ï¿½

"Severus, did you hear that?" Harry said with a grin as he pulled the covers off Severus.

A low growl was Severus's only response, and then he turned over and yanked the covers back over him.

"But, Severus, that was Faynia; all the assignments have been sent out. In less than two months there are going to be loads of fics and art depicting you and me in all sorts of different situations. Aren't you excited?"

Another growl. "I'm trying to sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes, then wrapped himself around his grumpy bedmate. "I love you, too, Severus."

Another grunt.


	11. Stolen Moment

Title: Stolen Moment  
Author: Sev1970  
Word Count: 100  
Date Written: 11-05-06  
Character(s): Severus Snape, Harry Potter  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Written for the Snape and Baby Harry art work Mandi (lamenting_quill) drew for me.

For the brief time Severus Snape was responsible for Harry Potter, he was going to make sure the little one was happy. Yes, he had disliked James Potter, but no child deserved to have his parents murdered, one of them in front of him.

“Hello, little one. You do not know me, but it seems for the next few hours, you are my charge,” Severus said, straight-faced and in his usual class-room voice. Receiving no response, he smiled. "Quite obviously, you are a baby. Let’s hope in ten years time you shall have some semblance of a response."


	12. The Beginning of A Very Good Friendship

Title: The Beginning of a Very Good Friendship  
Author: Sev1970  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Albus Severus, Scorpius  
Prompt: #31 "Thought we both could use a friend to run to" -- Tori Amos - "Hey Jupiter"  
Warnings: none  
Notes: Written for the phoenix_flies drabble-a-thon  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all – not me!.

Al noticed another boy sitting nearby, looking about as sad as Al did. If he recalled correctly, the boy was in Slytherin, and his name was Scorpius Malfoy. Al wondered if the other boy would want to be his friend. James had said Slytherins were bad, but Al did not think that could be true. Their dad had said that one of the Headmasters had been a Slytherin, and that he had been one of the bravest men he had ever known. Al had the best dad in the world and if he thought Slytherin was good, then it was.

~*~

 

“Hi, my name is Albus; mind if I sit here?”

“You can sit wherever you like. Your dad is Harry Potter, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you sound sad about that?”

“My dad said any son of Harry Potter wouldn’t want to be friends with any son of Draco Malfoy.”

“He’s wrong. I’d like to be your friend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You know how to play exploding snap?”

“Yeah, James and I played all the way here. He’s better then me though, but he is older, so he has more experience.”

“I’m pretty good, so I can give you some pointers.”


	13. The Goodbye

Title: The Goodbye  
Author: Sev1970  
Rating: PG  
Character: Severus Snape  
Word Count: 100  
House: Gryffindor  
Challenge: The End  
Date Written: 8-08-06  
A/N: Written for hp100 lj community

Looking around in the dimming daylight, Harry almost missed the source of the voice that had caught his attention, but on his second look around, he spotted Severus Snape kneeling in front of what appeared to be a headstone.

"Why did it have to be you? It should have been me. I tried to protect you. You were safe here at Hogwarts. Albus promised me no harm would come to you. I never thought you would pay for my sins. I am so sorry for being such a disappointment to you. I only wanted you to be proud of me."


	14. The Nightly Ritual

Title: The Nightly Ritual  
Author: Sev1970  
Date Written: 9-21-06  
Pairing: Severs/Harry  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Mention of frottage  
A/N: Happy Birthday Drabble for gauriel

Harry sat in Severus's lap and smiled. This was his favorite time of the day. No more students for the next twelve hours always made for an energetic Severus, and Harry knew just how to get his lover interested. It was the same every night. In less than five minutes, the two would be naked and on the floor. In twenty minutes, they would move to the bed where they would remain until their alarm clock went off.

Thirty seconds until the frottage began…sixty until he lost control. It was the same every night. 

"Will you marry me, Harry?"


	15. Traitor Harry

Title: Traitor Harry  
Author: Sev1970  
Date Written: March 16, 2007  
A/N: So, I was talking to [info]lamenting_quill and we had a shipping war with our YM status messages after she remarked about my Harry/Ron icon - lol! She has been threatning to write a Minerva/Harry fic that I'll have to beta, ('cause she knows I would not refuse to beta any pairing she wrote), so she put an icon in her window that made a very ewww comment about Minerva wanting Harry - lol! So...after a few more messages about how much Harry wanted Ron, I just had to write her Minerva/Harry with Severus witnessing...only...well, you'll just have to see it for yourselves! It’s a bit more than a drabble…

Severus stood in the doorway, furious. He had to decide what was more important: Should he leave and return to his room and confront Harry when the traitor returned? or should he confront him and Minerva now?

Making his decision, Severus walked through the door and slammed it behind him. "Potter? How could you? I thought you had gotten over your brief infatuation, but from the look of things, I can see I was gravely wrong."

Severus walked over to the bed, and within seconds, the chessboard was flung across the room. "I told you it didn't matter that you are pants at Chess. I fear even Minerva cannot teach you how to win. face it, Potter, you are hopeless when it comes to Chess."


	16. True Love

Title: True Love  
Author: Sev1970  
Characters: Hermione, Severus/Harry  
Word Count: (if needed. 100 please!)  
Rating(s): G  
Challenge: #17, through other people's eyes  
Date Written: 8-04-06  
A/N: Written for snarry100 lj community

 

Hermione smiled as she watched her best friend kiss her former professor; it was one of the sweetest things she had ever witnessed. It was obvious how much Severus loved Harry. Though it had been six years since Harry had told her he was in a relationship with Severus, and even though she had given her blessing, this was the first time she truly understood that this was a long-term thing. There would be no others for Harry.

Hermione quietly walked across the room and opened the door. She needed to go tell her boyfriend to forget about Bill.


	17. Unforgivable

Title: Unforgivable  
Author: Sev1970  
House: Gryffindor  
Word Count:100 words  
Characters: Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks  
Challenge: #176 Crime  
Rating: PG  
Date Written: August 19, 2006  
A/N: Written for hp100 LJ community

"Just leave me alone."

"Harry, he didn't have a choice."

Harry turned his head and glared at Remus. "Oh, yes he did. He could've done nothing."

"No, Harry," Tonks said, "Severus was following Dumbledore's orders."

"Oh, and he couldn't have decided not to do it? I suppose Dumbledore made him do it? He actually forced Snape to lift his wand and say the words? Funny thing, that is. Even if Dumbledore had been using Legilimency on weak innocent Snape, all that would have done is force Snape to know what Dumbledore was thinking; IT COULD NOT FORCE SNAPE TO KILL!"


End file.
